Green and Grey
by Ana. Sly. Up. One
Summary: Esse tal de amor era a pior coisa que poderia existir. E ao mesmo tempo, a melhor.


**Scorpius Malfoy**.

Seus olhos eram de um cinza gelado, misterioso, arrogante. Ele era arrogante. Mas não o tipo de arrogância que se espera de um Malfoy. Ele não andava pelo castelo se vangloriando por ser mais rico que a maioria dos alunos, nem por ser sangue-puro, nem desprezava os sangues-ruins, nem os alunos das outras casas. Mas mesmo assim ele tinha um ar de superioridade e arrogância que afastava as pessoas. Como se ele fosse melhor que todos ali, e não precisasse se juntar a ninguém, nem criar laços. Olhou para a cama ao lado e viu os cabelos loiríssimos, quase brancos, jogados contra o travesseiro, a luz da lua batendo contra os fios. Suspirou e revirou-se, tentando dormir.

Algo havia mudado nesses seis anos de pseudo-amizade. Porque o que tinham não podia ser comparado com o que seu pai e tio Ron tinham, aquela coisa bonita, feliz, mas não livre de brigas e mágoas, e mesmo assim, um ao lado do outro para tudo, ajudando-se mutuamente, sempre. Até hoje.

O vira pela primeira vez antes de embarcar no trem para Hogwarts, no primeiro ano. Reparara em como ele era parecido com o pai, e em como sua mãe era bonita. Observou as feições sérias e firmes, como se ele não estivesse ansioso e preocupado com o novo, com o desconhecido. Como se ele já soubesse o que o esperava.

Albus estava com os nervos á flor da pele, principalmente pelas piadinhas de James quanto ele ir á Sonserina. E se preocupava em decepcionar os pais, que foram Grifinórios, assim como a maioria das pessoas na família. Mas o pai lhe tranqüilizara, dizendo que não importava para qual casa o chapéu lhe selecionaria. E que se não fosse de sua vontade ir á Sonserina, o chapéu o atenderia, assim como acontecera com ele.

Não queria ficar junto do irmão e dos primos no trem. Não agüentaria mais gozações da parte de James. Nunca cogitara a possibilidade de confessar a alguém, mas não gostava muito dele. Não gostava de sua companhia, de seus amigos, do seu jeito demasiado descontraído, de seu rosto, de seus olhos e de sua voz. Nada o irritava mais do que a voz de James. Lily parecia muito frágil e meiga. Também não gostava disso. Mas a irmã não o desagradava, apenas lhe despertava indiferença.

Sustou a respiração ao avistar Malfoy entrando em uma cabine aparentemente vazia. E não soube por que se sentiu daquela forma, com aquele frio na barriga, o mesmo que sentia quando ia ao parque trouxa. E respirando fundo, decidiu segui-lo.

Abriu a porta lentamente, e procurou manter o olhar baixo, enquanto se sentava num canto próximo á janela. Suspirou baixinho e finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, tomou coragem para erguer a cabeça. Como suspeitara, Malfoy não parecia sequer ter notado sua presença. Suas feições indiferentes estavam voltadas para a janela, fixas em um ponto qualquer. Engoliu em seco e pensou se falava alguma coisa ou se continuava em silêncio. Sabia que o pai dele, Draco Malfoy, não tinha o melhor dos conceitos perante os pais e os tios. Não sabia ao certo o que ele fizera, mas sabia que ele e o pai foram inimigos na escola. Mas ele queria falar, conversar, mesmo o garoto á sua frente sendo filho de quem era. Ele não se importava. E também nunca se importara com o silêncio. O que mais fazia era ficar em silêncio. Costumava interagir mais quando estava na presença dos pais. Com James, se estavam falando, estavam brigando. Literalmente. E Lily e ele costumavam não se falar. Pelo menos se não fosse necessário.

Mas agora, o silêncio parecia prestes a sufocá-lo, e antes que engasgasse, resolveu falar.

- Oi.

Oi. Tão simples. E nunca fora tão difícil para ele pronunciar uma sílaba. Oi. Estava se sentindo um idiota.

E continuou se sentindo um idiota pelos seis anos seguintes. Sentia-se um idiota agora, acordado, olhando para ele, sem ao menos encontrar uma razão para isso.

Malfoy não respondera de pronto. Demorou alguns segundos para virar a cabeça e olhá-lo, a imensidão cinza vazia, inexpressiva.

E o cinza se chocara com o verde, e os lábios do loiro curvaram-se para cima, num meio sorriso, que teve o poder de suavizar suas feições e deixá-lo com a aparência mais jovial. Apenas um segundo, cravado em sua memória durante seis anos.

- Olá.

Albus não sabia o que dizer agora que tinha a atenção de Malfoy. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o loiro apalpando os bolsos, e em silêncio, estender-lhe um sapo de chocolate. Albus tentou sorrir, em vão. Pensou se Malfoy não o petrificara sem que ele percebesse. Mexeu as mãos trêmulas e pegou o doce.

- Meu nome é Albus...

- Potter. – Scorpius completou – Eu sei tudo sobre o seu pai. – murmurou em tom inexpressivo.

- Quem não sabe? – Albus resmungou e mordeu um pedaço do sapo inquieto.

- É, quem não sabe? – resmungou de volta em tom irônico – Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy.

- Eu sei.

De repente a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou James, ofegante e risonho.

- Albus, porque você está aqui? – cruzou os braços contra o peito, e seu sorriso se desfez ao avistar Scorpius – E com esse aí? Ele não é filho do Draco Malfoy, aquele que tio Ron não suporta?

Apesar de Albus ter somente onze anos, sabia ser discreto. Era discreto, e odiava pessoas que não o fossem. Seu irmão não era. Falava o que lhe vinha á cabeça, e era tremendamente mal educado, pelo menos Albus assim pensava, baseando-se no comportamento dele, que era muito mais infantil que o seu próprio, apesar de ser dois anos mais velho.

- Tio Ron não o suporta, não eu. Eu não sou obrigado a gostar das mesmas pessoas que ele gosta, assim como desgostar das pessoas que ele desgosta, somente porque ele é meu tio.

- Papai também não ia gostar! – James exclamou, as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, assim como as de tio Ron ficavam.

- Papai não se importa com essas coisas. – Albus murmurou com pouco caso – Além disso, eu só estou sentado na mesma cabine que ele, não estou selando amizade eterna. – rolou os olhos e bufou exasperado.

- Você também não se importa de ir para a Sonserina? Porque ele vai! – James frisou com desprezo, indicando Scorpius com a cabeça.

- Como é que você sabe que ele vai para a Sonserina? – Albus perguntou.

- Eu vou. – a voz fria de Scorpius se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que James entrara na cabine, atraindo a atenção dos dois irmãos – Porque eu quero ir.

E naquele momento Albus decidiu que não haveria problema nenhum em estar na Sonserina. Porque seu pai não se importaria, sua mãe não se importaria, e isso bastava. E quando viu o emblema da Grifinória nas vestes de James, tomou outra decisão. Não era lá que queria estar.

Albus não foi tomar café da manhã. Não se sentia muito bem, e não estava com fome. Resolveu imitar Rose e se enfiar na biblioteca para estudar um pouco. Não que ela estudasse _um pouco, _mas aquele exagero todo tinha suas recompensas e a fazia ser a melhor aluna do sexto ano. E Albus estava longe de ser o melhor aluno do sexto ano. Não que ele fosse o pior, mas estava distante da genialidade de Rose ou de Scorpius. Sim, os dois pareciam disputar pra ver quem era o mais inteligente, ou quais notas eram as melhores. Bem, Albus tinha que admitir que Scorpius não ligava á mínima se Rose tinha as notas mais altas que ele, ou se ela era a melhor aluna do sexto ano, ou de Hogwarts inteira. Mas ela não agia da mesma forma. Queria ser melhor que todos, Albus sabia disso, embora ela tentasse parecer humilde ás vezes. Só _ás vezes_.

Mas mesmo assim, Albus gostava da prima. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo, por essa arrogância, ainda que disfarçada, que se desse bem com ela. Assim como se dera com Scorpius. Só não sabia por que apreciava essa qualidade... Se é que podia ser chamada de qualidade.

Sentou-se ao lado de Rose, e ela sorriu.

- Estou surpresa em vê-lo aqui, Albus. – ela disse sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Estava sem fome, então resolvi utilizar meu tempo tentando aprender alguma coisa... – disse dando de ombros.

- Estou orgulhosa. – ela respondeu sorrindo com superioridade, e Albus rolou os olhos, abrindo um livro sobre História da Magia, a matéria que mais odiava.

Depois de quase uma hora, Albus sentiu o estômago roncar. Não estava com fome antes, mas agora seu estômago reclamava, revirando-se, como que implorando por algo sólido. E ele não tinha mais tempo, pois Rose já estava se levantando, segurando os pesados livros contra o peito, como se tratassem de filhos queridos. Bem, se ela continuasse daquele jeito, duvidava que ela chegasse a ter filhos. Já estavam no sexto ano e nunca a vira com nenhum menino. Nunca a questionara sobre isso, mas tinha a impressão de que ela lhe diria algo como "Meninos são perda de tempo nessa idade, preciso me focar nos estudos para ter sucesso na profissão que eu escolher, e você devia fazer o mesmo ao invés de ficar pensando em garotas e andando pra lá e pra cá com aquele estranho do Malfoy".

Levantou-se e seguiu-a para a primeira aula, que seria em conjunto com a Grifinória.

Ajeitou a gravata verde, que havia soltado enquanto lia, e se ofereceu para segurar os livros da prima, que apesar de estar quase caindo devido ao peso, recusou firmemente a ajuda. Não se lembrava da última vez que vira Rose sem algum livro na mão.

Albus ficou um pouco mais animado quando viu Rose pegar o livro de poções e colocá-lo em cima da pilha que segurava. A primeira aula era de poções, sua matéria favorita.

Quando entrou, a sala já se encontrava praticamente lotada, apesar do professor ainda não fazer menções de começar a aula. Talvez estivesse esperando por Rose, que como sempre, era a melhor.

Sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius, que como sempre, parecia alheio á tudo.

Suspirou, e pegou seu livro de poções, colocando-o sobre a mesa, e rabiscando desenhos invisíveis com o dedo sobre a capa dura e meio empoeirada.

- Porque não foi tomar café da manhã hoje? – Scorpius perguntou em voz baixa.

- O quê? – Albus voltou-se com surpresa para o loiro, ele nunca falava nada de caráter pessoal durante as aulas.

- Porque não foi tomar café da manhã hoje? – ele repetiu impaciente.

- Ah, uh, é, porque eu não quis... Estava sem fome, e aproveitei para ir á biblioteca estudar... – foi a vez de Scorpius mostrar surpresa, e Albus riu – Mas agora meu estômago não pára de roncar.

- Pensei que estivesse com a Zabini. – ele disse sorrindo de um jeito estranho -Nunca pensei que fosse trocá-la por um punhado de livros... Ela deve estar muito brava... Acredito que sim, pelo modo como está te olhando... – Scorpius coçou o queixo pensativo, e a cabeça de Albus virou-se rapidamente em direção á garota.

Bem, ela realmente não parecia nada feliz com ele. Sua expressão era de tal desprezo que Albus diria que se ela pudesse, o mataria com apenas um olhar.

Haviam terminado fazia dois dias, mas Albus não falara nada para Scorpius. Bem, Albus estava sempre ocupado com o quadribol, ainda mais sendo o capitão do time da Sonserina, e Scorpius estava sempre estudando. Bom, julgava que ele estava estudando toda vez que ele desaparecia e não dizia aonde ia. Suas notas diziam que ele ocupava seu tempo estudando. Ficava curioso quanto a isso, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê.

Talvez fosse a tamanha indiferença que Scorpius demonstrava em relação ás coisas que envolviam Albus, (e a todo o resto). Era uma questão de honra para Albus agir com o mesmo descaso que o loiro. E ele também não sabia o porquê.

- Eu terminei com ela... – ele murmurou franzindo os lábios.

Scorpius não disse nada e Albus virou de lado, soprando a franja que caía nos olhos.

A aula fora relativamente tranqüila, com exceção do caldeirão de Alicia Longbottom, que explodiu devido á poção mal feita.

O professor resmungou e comentou algo sobre o pai dela, o professor Longbottom, que lecionava Herbologia. Tirou dez pontos da Grifinória pela desatenção da menina no preparo da poção. Albus pegou sua mochila, que estava mais pesada devida á sessão de estudo pela manhã. Tantos livros para nada. Mal conseguira ler o de História de Magia, já que estava prestando mais atenção no ronco de seu estômago do que na leitura. As palavras pareciam borradas e honestamente, não se lembrava de quase nada.

Scorpius andava ao seu lado, mas ambos não se falavam. _Como sempre. _

A barriga de Albus deu um ronco alto e ele corou, mirando o loiro de canto de olho, que parecia não ter ouvido nada.

Scorpius foi andando até os jardins, ao invés de seguir até a sala da professora Trelawney, e Albus continuou seu caminho, seguindo para a torre norte do castelo.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa de sempre, afastada das demais, onde Scorpius e ele sempre se sentavam, junto com Gabriel Nott e Emma Zabini. Bem, Emma estava sentada em outra mesa junto de suas amigas, e olhava novamente para ele, o ódio atingindo-o quase que fisicamente. Não era possível que essa garota fosse tão orgulhosa á ponto de reagir dessa maneira somente porque _ele _terminara o namoro.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos e cutucou os bolsos das vestes, provavelmente á procura de sua varinha.

Sim, _era _possível, pensou desviando os olhos rapidamente, antes que ela o azarasse ali mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois, Scorpius entrou, e sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Albus. Estavam sozinhos na mesa. Gabriel ficara gravemente ferido na última partida de quadribol, em que jogaram Sonserina e Corvinal, e se encontrava na enfermaria, em repouso. E Emma só se aproximaria para lançar-lhe um Crúcio ou coisa pior.

Assustou-se quando Scorpius colocou um saquinho branco em cima de suas mãos pousadas na mesa, e olhou-o em mudo questionamento.

- Abra. – os olhos cinza encontraram os seus, e Albus franziu o cenho.

Hesitante, ele pegou o saquinho e abriu-o como se de repente uma cobra fosse saltar em cima dele e arrancar-lhe os olhos.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir o saco e encontrar pedaços de brownie, seu doce favorito, que lhe fora apresentado por seu avô Arthur, que fascinado pela cultura trouxa, lhe comprara alguns depois de ter se empanturrado quase o dia inteiro com a iguaria, levando um longo sermão da esposa devido á alta taxa de glicose no sangue.

- Nossa, onde você arranjou isso? – Albus perguntou surpreso.

- Eu transfigurei algumas flores nisso... Ouvia você falando tanto desse brownie que resolvi experimentar... – ele resmungou com certa impaciência – É claro que meu avô nem pode sonhar com isso...

Albus prendeu o riso ao imaginar Lucius Malfoy vendo seu querido neto sangue puro comendo comida trouxa. Não que o conhecesse pessoalmente, mas como Scorpius raramente falava da família, ele perguntara ao pai sobre a família Malfoy. O pai também respondera vagamente, dizendo que se Scorpius não queria falar da família, não havia motivo para Albus querer saber. Só conseguiu saber de algo quando questionou seu tio Ron, que parecia mais do que disposto a falar da família Malfoy. E o relato não continha nenhum elogio, obviamente.

Também estava surpreso com o fato de Scorpius saber sobre os brownies. Quando falava, sentia que Scorpius não estava prestando atenção, principalmente se havia mais pessoas em volta. Quando contara sobre o doce, estava falando para Lily, enquanto o loiro se encontrava encostado numa árvore próxima de onde estavam Albus e a irmã, lendo um livro qualquer.

- Obrigado – Albus sorriu fracamente – Creio que isso vai me ajudar a agüentar a fome até a hora do almoço...

Scorpius não respondeu e virou-se para a professora, entediado.

Albuis sentia-se em outro mundo nas aulas de Adivinhação. Apenas ficava olhando para a professora, que sempre falava coisas sem sentido, ou para as folhas de chá nas xícaras, as borras de café e as bolas de cristais, sem ver absolutamente nada de especial.

Bufou e se encostou á mesa, observando o rosto de Scorpius. Só assim de perto que seus cílios eram visíveis, de tão loiros que eram. As sobrancelhas também não ficavam para trás, além de serem muito finas, ao contrário das de Albus, que eram bem grossas. Uma vez Emma dissera que as achava sexy, assim como os olhos extremamente verdes e os cabelos negros como o ébano, enquanto tocava os fios rebeldes. Logo depois ela não estava tocando somente suas sobrancelhas ou seus cabelos.

O nariz do loiro era pequeno e delicado, e os lábios eram finos e vermelhos. Scorpius poderia ter a aparência meio que _angelical_ á primeira vista, mas o queixo pontudo e os olhos cinza que só externavam frieza tiravam-lhe qualquer áurea de fragilidade ou bondade.

Porque anjos _eram _bons, ou _deveriam _ser.

Já o nariz de Albus era comprido e masculino, mas como o rosto era grande ambos combinavam perfeitamente.

Perdido em suas contemplação e comparação, assustou-se quando Trelawney soltou uma espécie de ganido, e aproximou o rosto ao de Scorpius, os olhos anormalmente grandes devido aos óculos brilhando estranhamente.

Scorpius já estava em postura ereta novamente e olhava-a sem expressão alguma no rosto.

- Me diga o que vê em sua xícara...

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha loira e fez o que a professora pediu. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para a xícara, e levantou os olhos frios para a professora.

- Eu sei o que vejo. E não há necessidade de dizer para a senhora. – Scorpius disse em tom firme.

- A sua alma está tão seca quanto um jardim que há muito tempo não vê a chuva... Mas, oh, não se preocupe... O alívio que você tanto espera, o alívio que você ardorosamente deseja, virá. E o seu jardim chegará a ter alguma cor e alegria. Se você o permitir. – ela disse numa voz penalizada, e Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- O que foi isso? – Albus virou-se risonho para o loiro.

- Eu não faço idéia. – respondeu de maneira mais seca que o usual, e jogou sua xícara para o lado de maneira brusca.

Albus deu uma olhada na xícara e ficou curioso quanto ao que Scorpius vira, sabendo que não teria coragem de perguntar, e que Scorpius provavelmente não responderia.

_**A sua alma está tão seca quanto um jardim que há muito tempo não vê a chuva... Mas, oh, não se preocupe... O alívio que você tanto espera, o alívio que você ardorosamente deseja, virá. E o seu jardim chegará a ter alguma cor e alegria. Se você o permitir.**_

Albus pensava sobre o que a professora Trelawney dissera, enquanto olhava a comida intocada no prato. Comera brownies demais.

Sentia os olhares sanguinários de Emma do outro lado da mesa, mas ignorava-os. Perguntava-se quanto tempo ela demoraria em voltar ao normal.

_Se ela voltasse. _

Ela era uma boa companhia. Os dois tinham muito em comum, e eles _conversavam_.

E Albus gostava de conversar com ela, porque Emma não dizia coisas estúpidas, e os dois pensavam da mesma forma, e tinham química. Mas ela também tinha um orgulho fora dos padrões normais até mesmo para um Sonserino, e era excessivamente controladora. E Albus não gostava disso. Não mesmo. Além do fato de estar enjoando dela. Ainda gostaria de tê-la como amiga, mas pelos olhares que ela estava lhe direcionando, ela o queria morto. É, nada de amigos.

Lançou um olhar discreto para Scorpius, e observou os gestos elegantes e reservados. Ele já terminara a refeição e pegava alguns kiwis, sua fruta favorita, e cortava-os em pequenos pedaços. Scorpius sempre preferira comer frutas a doces. Na verdade, nunca o vira comendo doces.

Exceto pelo _brownie_...

Observou ele espetar alguns pedaços de uma vez só e levá-los á boca. Um pouco do líquido verde da fruta escorreu pelo canto dos lábios, e o loiro limpou-o com a língua.

Albus franziu o cenho ante o arrepio que sentiu.

- Scorpius, você poderia me emprestar a sua vassoura? A minha quebrou ontem no treino, e meus pais só voltam de viagem na próxima semana... Se você quiser eu loco. – pediu Julie Flint, uma quintoanista sonserina, olhando para Scorpius em expectativa.

Porque ele sorria para ela? Bem, o sorriso não podia ser mais sarcástico, mas era um sorriso. E o último (e primeiro) sorriso que Scorpius dera olhando para _ele _fora há seis anos, quando se conheceram.

Flint pousou a mão no braço de Scorpius e sorriu docemente para ele.

Albus sentiu como se uma cobra estivesse rastejando dentro de seu peito, sibilando para que ele a expulsasse do time, para que ele a azarasse, para que ele arrancasse os cabelos tão negros quanto os seus, um por um.

- Você não vai usá-la mesmo, _Malfoy. _– Flint desfez o sorriso falso, e bufou exasperada– Por favor? – pediu, começando a ficar irritada com a passividade de Scorpius, que continuava a comer seus kiwis tranquilamente.

- Se eu fosse tão ruim como você pensa, eu esperaria mais um pouco e te teria ajoelhada aos meus pés. – ele soltou uma risada nasal, e ela olhou-o com raiva – Eu pego pra você depois...

- Obrigada. – ela soltou a respiração, e com naturalidade, inclinou-se para perto do loiro e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Albus sentiu que se seu coração batesse mais forte ele iria explodir. Nunca vira ninguém, nenhuma garota, beijá-lo. Scorpius parecia não gostar de contato físico. Até mesmo para conversar ele mantinha certa distância, como se a pessoa tivesse alguma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo. _Não_ que ele conversasse com muita freqüência. Albus dizia a si mesmo que Scorpius devia pensar como Rose.

Nada de garotas até estar com o futuro profissional garantido.

Albus olhou para Flint se afastando, e depois para Scorpius, que comeu seu último pedaço de kiwi, e levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata que estava meio frouxa.

- Aonde você vai? – Albus não conseguiu refrear-se e perguntou, recebendo um olhar estranho de Scorpius.

- Caminhar, Albus.

- Desde quando você caminha? – Albus perguntou franzindo o cenho em confusão, e Scorpius soltou um risinho com certa ironia.

- Desde sempre.

Albus mordeu o lábio com certa força e respirou fundo.

- Posso ir com você?

Scorpius estava no sol. No _sol_. Scorpius odiava sol. Sempre evitava ficar no sol o máximo que podia. Seus cabelos estavam brancos com a luz incidindo sobre os fios. E os olhos quase chegavam a um tom de azul claro.

Assustou-se com as vigorosas batidas de seu coração. _De novo_.

- Porque você está no sol?

Sentiu que hoje estava fazendo mais perguntas a ele do que fizera em um ano.

Ou as que não tivera coragem de fazer. E isso era tão estúpido, porque aos olhos de qualquer um era simples, mas para ele era tão complicado que ele não tinha nem como explicar. Era porque ele não sabia o _porquê. _

Frase típica quando aplicada a ele sobre algo envolvendo Scorpius.

- Minha mãe sempre achou estranho meu pai e eu não gostarmos de sol. Ela tentava fazer uns piqueniques no jardim, mas meu pai sempre pulava fora, e conseqüentemente, eu também. Então ela disse para aqui em Hogwarts, eu andar um pouco em volta do lago depois do almoço, porque um pouco de sol é saudável. Tenho certeza que meus ossos estão tinindo. – disse ironicamente.

- Desde quando você faz isso, Scorpius?

- Desde que eu tinha onze anos, Albus. – Scorpius respondeu e finalmente resolveu sair do sol.

Já eram duas da manhã e novamente, Albus estava acordado, e o motivo, novamente era Scorpius. Sentia que estava se dando conta de coisas que há muito tempo já sabia, ainda que inconscientemente.

A primeira era que não sabia absolutamente nada de Scorpius. Não que ele soubesse grande coisa antes, mas nunca se sentiu tão ignorante quanto a ele como se sentia agora.

Bem, não fizera perguntas? E Scorpius não as respondera? Talvez já estivesse na hora dele perguntar sobre tudo que tivesse vontade, independente do desinteresse do outro. Ele não tinha que imitá-lo. Ele não tinha que agir como igual. Ele era interessado nas coisas que Scorpius fazia, e estava cansado de fingir que não, para salvar seu orgulho que agora sabia, _não _estava em jogo. E a única coisa que ganhava com isso eram sua curiosidade e frustração aumentadas.

A segunda era que há muito desistira de entender porque Scorpius era tão importante para ele. Não queria mais entender, só _sentia _que ele era muito, mas muito mais importante do que qualquer pessoa em sua vida, e isso incluía os pais.

E a terceira e mais importante, era que não sabia como mostrar isso a Scorpius.

Não sabia a quem compará-lo, pois só vira os pais dele de longe, e se perguntava se ele recebia carinho em casa. Talvez ele não gostasse das pessoas próximas, porque ele não tinha nada daquilo.

Mas lembrou-se do conselho da mãe de Scorpius a ele sobre o sol. Aquilo era se preocupar, não era?

Sua mãe vivia falando para ele se agasalhar melhor quando estava fazendo frio.

Scorpius também não conhecia os pais de Albus, apesar de sua mãe viver falando para Albus convidar o amigo para passar o natal ou ano novo com eles.

Albus nunca repetira os convites da mãe a Scorpius, porque Scorpius não lhe fazia convite algum. E tinha quase certeza que o loiro os declinaria.

_Orgulho. _Não podia falar muito de Emma, sendo que o maldito orgulho o atrapalhara durante seis anos.

Mas o atrapalhara a fazer o quê?

Suspirou e lembrou-se de quando Julie Flint beijara Scorpius.

Porque se sentiu daquele jeito estranho? Porque ficara com tanta raiva dela? Fora um simples beijo no rosto...

Como podia chamar aquilo?

"_Seu tio Ron morria de ciúmes de qualquer um que chegasse perto de sua tia Hermione, e tentava, em vão, é claro, disfarçar, depois de uma briga daquelas. E ele ao menos sabia o que estava sentindo... Tão lerdo, tadinho... E você se parece tanto com ele, James!" _

Prendeu a respiração ao lembrar-se de sua mãe debochando de James, quando ele demonstrara irritação ao ver sua amiga Scarlett Mclaggen andando com outro.

O irmão corara e negara estar ciumento, e ficou quieto e pensativo, o que era um verdadeiro milagre. Hoje em dia ele estava namorando firmemente com Mclaggen, apesar da distância. James já terminara Hogwarts, e trabalhava no Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas no Ministério da Magia, enquanto Mclaggen estava em Hogwarts cursando seu sétimo ano. Começara a admirar um pouco o irmão depois dele ter enfrentado com verdadeira bravura (apesar das mãos e pernas trêmulas) o pai da moça, Cormac Maclaggen, que era exatamente como tio Ron falara, tinha o tamanho de um trasgo e o temperamento de um também, e não gostara nada de sua filhinha estar namorando, ainda mais com o sobrinho de Ronald Weasley.

Bem, James sentia ciúmes de Scarlett Maclaggen. Cormac Marclaggen também.

E percebeu que ele também sentia ciúmes. Ciúmes de Scorpius Malfoy.

Só não sabia o que fazer quanto á isso.

Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, e decidiu que o convidaria para passar o natal com ele. É. Isso aí.

Acordou se sentindo nauseado. Talvez fosse pela perspectiva de convidar Scorpius para passar o natal com sua família. Acabara de sair do banho e já estava suando. Tinha a sensação de que só pararia de suar depois que falasse com o loiro.

Como sempre, Scorpius já saíra do quarto.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, e seu olhar pousou sobre o baú de Scorpius. Sempre tivera uma vontade tremenda de fuçar ali, mas como sempre, nunca tivera coragem. A dignidade também entrou nessa história.

Estalou a língua, e olhou em volta estupidamente. Todos já haviam saído. Como sempre ele era o último a levantar.

Fechos os olhos e mordeu o lábio com força. Ainda tinha dez minutos e com certeza, ninguém viria ao quarto nesse espaço de tempo. Ele só iria dar uma espiadinha... Nada demais.

Respirou fundo e abriu a tampa do baú lentamente, encolhendo-se quando a madeira rangeu.

_Não há ninguém por perto, idiota. _

A primeira vista, não havia nada de interessante. Um monte de livros e pergaminhos em branco. _Só?_

Tirou os livros e vasculhou os títulos. Nada de interessante também. Pelo menos não era interessante para ele, mas tinha certeza que Rose iria ficar encantada com as preferências de Scorpius. Duvidava que ela também não os tivesse lido, mas a prima adoraria ter alguém para falar sobre eles.

Revirou mais um pouco e achou alguns trabalhos antigos, além de muitas figurinhas de sapos de chocolate.

Nunca o vira comendo um sapo de chocolate, apesar de ter sido presenteado com um quando se conheceram.

Bufou e pensou em sua idiotice. O que ele esperava encontrar?

Já ia fechando o baú, quando reparou na ponta de vários pergaminhos enrolados, embaixo do último livro.

Com algum esforço conseguiu tirar todos e examinou-os. O papel já estava velho e gasto, e ao reparar nas datas dos primeiros pergaminhos, soube o porquê. Alguns eram do primeiro ano, e ao folhear todos rapidamente, viu com surpresa que havia cartas desde o primeiro ano até o sexto. A última carta era recente, datava de duas semanas atrás. Todas estavam pregadas de duas em duas, cada uma com sua respectiva resposta.

Decidiu ler pelo menos a primeira, depois leria as outras.

"**Olá, pai e mãe. Entrei na Sonserina. Estou feliz. Gostei das pessoas aqui. Bem, de quase todas. A diretora tem uma cara muito esquisita e a voz dela me irrita. **

**Minha coruja morreu, preciso de outra. Quero que a próxima seja branca. **

**Conheci um garoto. Ele é o filho do meio de Harry Potter, Albus Potter é o nome dele. Ele também foi para a Sonserina, por mais que vocês dissessem que com certeza toda a ninhada Potter pertenceria á Grifinória. E ele não se dá muito bem com o irmão Grifinório dele... Ri da cara que ele fez quando o chapéu seletor colocou Albus na Sonserina. **

**Ah, Madame Pomfrey já me deu minha poção para o coração, não se preocupem. Eu gostei dela. Também gostei de Hogwarts, e eu vou fazer as caminhadas em volta do lago como você falou, mãe. Se é bom pros ossos e pro coração...**

**Também vi alguns alunos jogando quadribol. Foi legal. **

**Bem, é isso. **

**Scorpius."**

Albus sentia um formigamento na boca do estômago, e lia seu nome escrito no pergaminho com certa fascinação. Sorriu com o pedido da nova coruja. Nesses seis anos Scorpius tivera pelo menos umas cinco.

Também sorriu sobre a história das caminhadas em volta do lago. A única coisa que ele sabia pelo próprio Scorpius.

Mas enquanto sabia sobre as caminhadas, desconhecia totalmente dessa história de poção para o coração.

Scorpius nunca lhe falara nada e também nunca o vira tomar poção alguma...

Suspirou, sentindo-se estranho e pôs-se a ler a resposta dos pais á carta do filho.

"**Que bom que você entrou na Sonserina, filho. Estamos orgulhosos****. **

**É, realmente, Mcgonagall não tem uma cara muito amigável. Deve estar ainda pior agora. **

**Por que todos os seus animais de estimação morrem cedo? Bem, sua nova e branca coruja chegará junto com essa carta. **

**Quanto ao filho do Potter, nós não poderíamos estar mais surpresos. Mas seu pai acha que ele vai dar um de nobre e justo, e dizer que o fato do filho ter ido para a Sonserina não importa. Pelo visto o irmão do garoto não deve ter sido tão condescendente assim. **

**Bem, tome sua poção corretamente, ok? Você sabe como isso é importante, e nós sabemos como você é responsável, principalmente quando o assunto é você mesmo, assim como todo bom Sonserino. Infelizmente, seu coração não é tão firme quanto o dono, e necessita de uma ajudinha. E os passeios em volta do lago são relaxantes, você vai ver. **

**Procure não ficar olhando os outros jogarem quadribol, pelo menos por enquanto. Nós sabemos que você é forte, mas qualquer um ficaria um pouco triste. Tente se acostumar primeiro. Fique bem.**

**Draco e Astória".**

Albus guardou todo o conteúdo do baú exatamente como estava antes com um gesto de varinha, e perguntou-se de que droga eles falavam. Não era possível que Scorpius tivesse algum problema no coração. Bem, era certo que ele nunca quisera jogar quadribol, e como Julie Flint dissera, ele não usava a vassoura para nada. Também não gostava muito de assistir os jogos. Nunca o via na arquibancada e não sabia por que o procurava entre a multidão na torcida da Sonserina, e toda vez sentia-se decepcionado.

Depois de seis anos, já deveria ter se acostumado. Mas não era assim.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Novamente não tomou café, dessa vez porque não teria tempo. Assistiu ás primeiras aulas distraidamente, e não abriu a boca durante o almoço. Terminou de comer rapidamente, e levantou-se, não sem antes lançar um olhar em direção á Scorpius, que novamente conversava com Julie Flint. Ela estava com a vassoura dele na mão e sorria.

Albus trincou os dentes e foi andando duramente até a enfermaria. Entrou com hesitação, e só o que viu foi Gabriel Nott deitado, olhando para o teto com tédio.

- Oi... – Albus disse com um sorriso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gabriel perguntou com surpresa na voz.

- Er, vim te visitar? – Albus murmurou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ora, não me tome por idiota... – o outro respondeu cruzando os braços – Todo mundo veio me visitar, menos você... E não acredito que esteja aqui por mim.

- Todo mundo...?

- É, todos os meus amigos, Albus. Tirando você, claro...

- Eu sou seu amigo? – Albus perguntou confuso.

Gabriel lançou a cabeça para trás e o olhou-o como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- É, acho que não é não. – ele respondeu carrancudo.

- Olhe, eu... Eu não sei...

- Você é muito esquisito, Albus. – Gabriel cortou-o com secura.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas por ser esquisito, Albus. – Gabriel revirou os olhos - Scorpius, por exemplo, não sente culpa alguma. – disse com ironia e Albus riu – Todas as manhãs ele vem aqui pegar uma poção com a Madame Pomfrey, e quando ela deixa, ele fica um tempo aqui conversando comigo, e...

- Todas as manhãs? – Albus perguntou curioso.

- Bem, desde que eu estou aqui ele vem todas as manhãs, e pega essa poção com a Madame Pomfrey... Ele disse que como tem uma forte tendência a ficar anêmico, toma essa poção de complemento alimentar... – Gabriel disse e deu de ombros.

Albus viera á enfermaria com a intenção de arrancar algo de Madame Pomfrey sobre o assunto. Mas agora sabia que o problema de Scorpius era mais grave do que pensara. E que essa história de anemia era mentira.

Albus sentia-se confuso e com raiva e ao mesmo tempo magoado por nunca ter sabido disso.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e olhou para Gabriel novamente.

- Eu... Você é muito legal... E eu sinto muito por não ter vindo te visitar antes, mas é que... – suspirou e Gabriel olhou para ele com interesse – É que eu pensei que você não fosse gostar da minha companhia... Você tem razão, eu realmente sou esquisito.

- Eu sou seu companheiro de dormitório há seis anos, Albus, se eu não gostasse da sua companhia, pode ter certeza que eu já teria pedido para mudar de quarto... – bufou com impaciência – Você é como Scorpius diz... Você se dá muito pouco valor... Nem parece Sonserino...

- Scorpius disse isso? – Albus entrecerrou os olhos.

- Sim... – franziu o cenho confuso ao ver a expressão raivosa de Albus.

- E porque ele não disse isso para mim? – perguntou quase gritando.

- Sei lá, talvez porque ele tivesse com medo de você xingá-lo, não sei... – Gabriel resmungou assustado com o súbito ataque de Albus.

Albus saiu da enfermaria sentindo muita, mas muita raiva. Porque Scorpius conversava com todo mundo menos com _ele_?

Sentiu raiva, inveja, despeito, ciúmes, confusão. E não queria continuar assim.

Avistou Scorpius ainda conversando com Flint, e aproximou-se com passos duros, puxando-o violentamente pelo braço.

- Que modos são esses, Potter? – Flint perguntou com indignação.

- Cale a boca. – Albus sibilou e puxou Scorpius, que não demonstrava resistência, arrastando-o até um corredor vazio.

- O que está acontecendo? – o loiro perguntou com voz fria, mas podia ver a surpresa em seus olhos.

- Por que... – ele sussurrou, aproximando-se perigosamente do outro – Então eu me dou pouco valor...

- Você está com essa raiva toda porque eu disse isso? – Scorpius perguntou com indiferença, os olhos presos aos de Albus, que mantinha o rosto muito perto do dele.

- Porque você não diz isso para mim? Aliás, porque você não diz nada para mim?!

Albus pensou que Scorpius fosse perguntar se ele estava louco, e do que diabos ele estava falando. Mas se surpreendeu quando o outro sorriu com escárnio e balançou a cabeça.

- Pergunte isso a você mesmo, Albus... – e soltou-se com um safanão, afastando-se com rapidez.

Albus sentiu vontade de voltar ao dormitório e queimar todas as coisas de Scorpius. Estava odiando-o naquele momento. Então ele não o menosprezava inconscientemente. Ele sabia que Albus não apreciava aquele silêncio, aquela distância. E se comportava daquela maneira de propósito, para feri-lo.

_Filho da puta. _

No dia seguinte, Albus e Emma já estavam juntos novamente. E Albus não sabia o porquê. Encontrara-a depois de ter falado com Scorpius, e pedira desculpas de um jeito não muito Sonserino, que a fizera derreter também de um jeito não muito Sonserino. _Urgh. _

Estavam no salão comunal, sozinhos, ela sentada e ele deitado com a cabeça no colo dela, enquanto ela lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Seus cabelos são tão macios... – ela murmurou com voz doce e Albus fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho – Queria que os meus fossem assim...

- Tem gente que diz que o meu cabelo parece um ninho de ratos, Emma... – riu suavemente, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Se o seu é um ninho de ratos o meu é o quê? – ela riu – Meu pai é negro, esqueceu? E eu puxei o cabelo dele... – Albus abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la fazendo uma careta.

- Seu cabelo pode não ser dos melhores, mas você é linda, Emma... Já deve saber disso... – disse preguiçosamente e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Segundos depois escutou um suspiro alto e os lábios dela fecharam-se contra os seus. Acomodou-se melhor e abriu a boca, sentindo as línguas se chocarem. O beijo a princípio era lento e carinhoso, mas com o tempo foi se tornando faminto e exigente. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e levantou-o, deixando ambos frente a frente.

Eles se olharam, e Albus já ia deitar-se novamente, quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu peito, tentando desabotoar os botões de sua camisa.

Sentiu um frio esquisito na barriga, e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tentando tirar sua camisa? – ela riu nervosamente, a respiração ofegante, e desviou os olhos novamente para seu peito.

- Nós estamos no salão comunal, alguém pode chegar, Emma... – ele resmungou tentando se afastar.

- Então vamos para o seu quarto... – ela beijou-o rapidamente, e desceu-lhe os lábios pelo pescoço – As meninas podem entrar nos dormitórios masculinos, esqueceu? – ela murmurou com a voz abafada pela pele de seu pescoço.

- Sim, mas os outros podem chegar... – Albus estava imaginando-a como um polvo ou algo assim.

- Nott ainda está na enfermaria, Flint foi visitar a mãe dele no St. Mungos, meu irmão não vai incomodar e Malfoy...

Michael Flint era meio irmão de Julie Flint, apenas dois meses mais velho. Marcus Flint engravidara duas mulheres quase que ao mesmo tempo e não se envergonhara disso.

_Que vergonha. _

- Como assim o seu irmão não vai incomodar? – Albus perguntou meio que histérico, e de repente se endireitou e olhou-a com o cenho franzido – Você planejou isso antes?

- Bem, é, sim... Eu já estava querendo isso antes, mas você terminou comigo. – ela murmurou em tom acusatório – Mas agora nós voltamos e eu acho que já está na hora...– ela sorriu meio que sem jeito – E meu irmão disse que ia estar com a namorada dele hoje, talvez na sala precisa, não sei...

- E quanto á Scorpius? – ele perguntou e sentiu um gosto amargo vir à boca ao pronunciar o nome dele. Não falara com o loiro, nem sequer olhara na cara dele desde o episódio do dia anterior.

- Ele disse que fica fora do quarto até ás duas da manhã... Agora são dez e meia, temos tempo de sobra... Deve estar com Julie...

Albus sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias e a raiva tomar conta de si. Então Scorpius andava combinando com Emma para que Albus pudesse transar? E ainda por cima estava com a Flint?

Não conseguia explicar porque se sentia tão raivoso, sendo que a maioria dos amigos fazia isso...

Mas não queria... Muito menos se Scorpius soubesse que ele estaria lá, no quarto deles, fazendo sexo... E quando também sabia que ele poderia estar fazendo o mesmo.

Mas Scorpius _não _se importava. E porque deveria? Nunca se importara com nada relacionado á ele mesmo.

Albus respirou fundo ao sentir o toque macio dela em sua mão. Decidiu que faria isso... Porque não se importava... Do mesmo jeito que Scorpius não se importava.

Subiram para o quarto de mãos dadas e Albus viu que realmente não havia ninguém. Emma devia ter ameaçado de morte aquele que se atrevesse a entrar ali até as duas da manhã.

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Eu gosto tanto de você, Albus... – ela murmurou baixinho e acariciou-o no rosto.

Ele mirou-a e ela aproximou-se mais, abraçando-o. Ele também a abraçou, com força, tentando dizer a si mesmo que queria estar ali.

- Diga que gosta de mim também, Albus. – ela pediu, sua voz quase aflita.

- Eu gosto de você, Emma...

E ele não estava mentindo, realmente gostava dela... Mas não como deveria gostar.

E ela beijou-o com sofreguidão, e insinuou as mãos entre os botões de sua camisa, abrindo um por um, acariciando o peito branco, e Albus analisou o contraste das mãos morenas dela em sua pele alva.

Não haveria contraste entre Scorpius e ele.

Um arrepio fortíssimo subiu-lhe pela espinha, e não foi pelo fato de Emma estar acariciando seus mamilos, beliscando-os levemente.

Lembrou-se das sensações que Scorpius despertava nele, e que ele nunca nem ousara analisar. Eram _sexuais_. Todas. Até quando o via passar a mão pela nuca sentia-se atraído. Gemeu quando ela mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, seus sentidos aguçados devido ás lembranças relacionadas á Scorpius.

Scorpius...

- O quê?! – Albus sentiu como se tivesse caído de uma vassoura e dado de cara no chão ao ouvir o grito indignado dela.

- Hã? – Albus resmungou confuso, com a visão embaçada, o pênis repentinamente duro como pedra.

- Filho da puta! – ela segurava a varinha apontada para sua cabeça – Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! – ela sibilou com ódio, o mesmo ódio com que ela o olhava ainda ontem.

- Sabia do quê? – ele perguntou confuso, querendo se tocar para aliviar a dor na genitália.

- Você gosta _dele_! Você gosta do Malfoy!

E as palavras dela caíram sobre ele como água fria.

Sim, ele gostava. E não do jeito que ele gostava dela. Porque ele não se importava se ela gostava dele ou não. Porque ele não pensava nela quase que o dia inteiro, e não ficava esperando um olhar, um sorriso, uma palavra dela. Ele gostava de Scorpius, estava apaixonado por Scorpius, talvez _amasse _Scorpius. E não de um jeito fraternal, muito menos do jeito que um amigo ama o outro.

As coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça agora não eram nada fraternais. As coisas que ele sentia quando olhava para Scorpius, ainda que só reconhecesse isso agora, não eram nada fraternais.

- Sim, eu gosto.

- Como eu fui burra! Eu sempre soube, mas mentia para mim mesma dizendo que devia ser só impressão minha, que você só o estimava como amigo, quando na realidade, eu almejava que você olhasse para mim como olha para ele! – ela gritou com ódio, segurando a varinha com tanta força que seus dedos tinham nódulos brancos.

E Albus também se sentiu burro. Porque ele demorara tanto para perceber, sendo que até Emma já o sabia há muito tempo? Talvez outras pessoas também já tivessem reparado, mas sinceramente, Albus não dava á mínima.

- Quando você terminou comigo, eu achei que fosse para ficar com ele, ou tentar conquistá-lo, não sei... E eu te odiei, porque você estava me trocando por alguém que não dá a mínima pra você, Albus! – ela riu com escárnio e aproximou-se mais dele, apertando a varinha contra o peito desnudo – É isso mesmo, Albus. Ele não dá a mínima pra você! – ela declarou venenosa – E agora, eu também não dou mais! Fique com esse seu amorzinho platônico e patético porque eu não vou mais me conformar em ser a substituta daquele esquisito... - ela despejou com desprezo e ergueu o queixo com orgulho –

- Pois me deixe dizer uma coisa, Emma... – ele se aproximou o quanto pôde, já que ela pressionava a varinha fortemente contra seu peito – Eu _também _não dou a mínima pra você... Acho que isso também torna o seu amor platônico e patético, não? – riu com escárnio quando ela arregalou os olhos, corando de ódio – Como se sentiu _sabendo _que você era a _substituta _do... Esquisito do Scorpius?

Emma estava lívida de raiva. E Albus riu ainda mais, porque ela realmente fora uma substituta de Scorpius, apesar de na época, Albus não saber disso. E gostava da companhia de Emma, mas não se importava se ela estava com raiva dele ou não. E não sentiria a falta dela, nem por um segundo. Não _mesmo_.

- _Estupefaça_!

- _Protego_! – falaram ao mesmo tempo, a voz dela alta e raivosa, a dele quase divertida.

E antes que ela tivesse tempo de lançar-lhe outro feitiço, ele resolveu distraí-la para sair dali.

- _Rictusempra_!** –** e logo ela mal conseguia se mexer de tanto rir, mas seus olhos miravam-no com ódio.

_Rictusempra?_

Queria saber como aquele feitiço idiota viera-lhe á mente.

Andava distraído pelo castelo, envolto pela capa da invisibilidade que o pai dera a James, e que Albus roubara quando o irmão se formara em Hogwarts. Ele não reivindicara o artefato de volta.

Não queria ficar andando pelo castelo como um imbecil, mas também não queria voltar ao quarto. Pelo menos não agora.

Resolveu ficar no jardim, encostado em alguma árvore. E só voltaria para o quarto quando tivesse certeza de que encontraria Scorpius lá... Dormindo, de preferência. Não queria ter que olhá-lo nos olhos... Pelo menos não hoje.

Suspirou e ao chegar ao jardim, escolheu uma árvore grande, na qual Scorpius sempre se encostava no intervalo das aulas, para ler ou simplesmente para ficar lá, quieto e pensativo, e sentou-se.

Tirou a capa, encostou a cabeça contra o tronco e fechou os olhos. Passaram-se uns bons minutos antes dele resolver abri-los novamente.

Incomodou-se com a extrema escuridão.

- _Lumus_.

Olhou para o chão e começou a brincar com algumas folhas secas que estavam por perto.

Picou várias, e ao inclinar-se para pegar mais algumas, algo chamou sua atenção. Levou a luz para perto e surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com uma varinha e... _Um maço de cigarros_?

E, Merlin, a varinha era de Scorpius!

Levantou-se rapidamente e pensou se o loiro não a havia perdido ou esquecido ali...

Mas, Scorpius nunca perdia nada, quanto mais sua varinha. Nunca vira alguém tão cuidadoso com as próprias coisas...

Seus sentidos entraram em alerta quando ele escutou um ruído estranho, que parecia vir de algum lugar próximo.

_Próximo demais. _

Apontou sua varinha para frente, tentando enxergar algo, enquanto o barulho tornava-se mais insistente e cada vez mais alto.

De repente, o barulho, que parecia mais de alguém se mexendo entre plantas, parou.

Albus ofegou, sentindo medo, mas não conseguiu dar um passo para sair dali.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou debilmente.

E segundos depois ele caía no chão violentamente, seu grito sendo abafado por uma pata fofa e grande, seus olhos encontrando os enormes olhos de um tigre.

Albus sentiu-se desesperado e pensou que esse era seu fim. Sua varinha havia rolado para o lado e com certeza o tigre logo estaria escancarando as enormes presas e ficando-as em seu pescoço. _Ou lugar pior_.

Fechou os olhos com força.

O que diabos um tigre fazia nos jardins de Hogwarts?

Será que já estava morto? Não sentira nada...

Hesitante, abriu os olhos novamente, um por um, encontrando novamente os olhos do tigre.

Merlin, só podia estar morto! Era impossível um tigre ficar em cima de você e não te fazer em picadinhos...

E o olhar dele parecia tão... Normal. E era quase como se o tigre sorrisse. Era um tigre de bengala branco, e Albus, tendo certeza que estava morto, levantou o braço e passou a mão pelo pêlo macio, sentindo o tigre estremecer.

_Que coisa estranha_.

Olhou novamente para os olhos do animal, que eram de um tom de cinza gelado. Tão gelados quanto os de...

Franziu as sobrancelhas e lembrou-se da varinha de Scorpius perto da árvore.

_Não era possível... _

- Scorpius?

E no mesmo instante, o lindo tigre lhe saiu de cima, e transformou-se em... Scorpius.

- Mas que diabos...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Albus? – Scorpius interrompeu-o ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um cigarro – _Incendio_. – e levou o cigarro á boca, dando uma longa tragada.

- Merlin, o que mais eu não sei de você?! – Albus perguntou entre furioso e incrédulo.

- Muitas coisas, Albus. Muitas coisas... – o loiro respondeu com frieza, e deu outra tragada no cigarro.

- Ok, você é um animago. – Albus respirou fundo, tentando se controlar – Desde quando?

- Faz alguns meses que eu consegui me transformar, mas eu já venho pesquisando sobre o assunto há muito tempo.

- _Droga_... E, porque você não me falou?

- Não pensei que você quisesse saber. – Scorpius murmurou com indiferença.

- Mas é claro que eu ia querer saber! – o tom de voz de Albus aumentou consideravelmente – E o que _você _está fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar com Julie? E... Espere, desde quando você fuma?

- Não, não era pra eu estar com Julie, e eu não fumo... Pelo menos não freqüentemente. - ele respondeu calmamente.

- Faz mal para o coração... – Albus resmungou quase que para si mesmo, mas Scorpius não deixou isso escapar.

- Parece que você já sabe muita coisa sobre mim, Albus, acho que não há necessidade de eu te contar nada, já que você descobre por conta própria! – Scorpius exclamou com sarcasmo – _Enxerido_.

- Você é que não me diz nada! E eu não sou enxerido! – Albus rangia os dentes, tamanho era o seu esforço para controlar-se.

- Você...

- E pare de fumar, você não pode! – Albus adiantou-se para perto de Scorpius e arrancou-lhe o cigarro dos lábios, atirando-o no chão e o amassando com a sola do sapato.

- Não era pra você estar com a Zabini? – Scorpius suspirou impaciente.

- Oh, sim, era... – Albus resmungou com sarcasmo – Graças a você e suas tramóias com ela!

- O quê? – Scorpius perguntou surpreso.

- Você me acha tão imprestável ao ponto de ter que ficar combinando com a minha namorada para _eu _poder transar?! – esbravejou.

- Escute, eu não combinei nada com ela. Ela só me pediu... Bem, _pedir _não é exatamente a melhor palavra para se usar, mas enfim, ela disse que queria ficar um tempo sozinha com você, e como todos os outros no quarto também não iriam estar lá, eu concordei. – ele deu de ombros – Não gosto de ser empata foda.

- Empata foda?

- Olhe, Albus, eu também prezo a minha vida, Zabini definitivamente me odeia, e eu não sei o porquê... E também nem me interessa... – ele torceu os lábios com desprezo – Eu decidi dar a ela um motivo pra me odiar menos, só isso. Agora volte para ela antes que ela descubra que você está aqui e queira me matar.

Albus reparou em seu rosto impassível. Queria vê-lo ter uma reação humana... Uma reação normal, e não essa indiferença desdenhosa.

_Ele faz de propósito_.

E de repente ele sentiu-se mais furioso do que já se sentira em toda a sua vida, tudo que ele enxergava era vermelho, como um touro naqueles eventos trouxas.

E com a mente também em vermelho, aproximou-se de Scorpius e socou-o com tanta força, que o loiro foi parar longe, uma das mãos no nariz ensangüentado. E antes que o outro pudesse se recuperar, ele puxou-o pelas vestes e deixou seu rosto frente ao dele.

- Eu é que vou te matar, Scorpius. – ele sibilou com ódio – Você sabe o que faz comigo, e você se diverte, não?

E ao invés de encontrar a indiferença, ele encontrou nos olhos cinza o espelho de seus próprios sentimentos... Ódio, raiva, angústia, desprezo, confusão...

- Eu me divirto?! Eu?! – empurrou-o até encostá-lo numa árvore, uma mão em seu pescoço, a outra do lado de sua cabeça – A última coisa que eu fiz nesses seis anos foi me divertir, Albus, e a culpa é sua!

- Minha?! Seu filho da puta, eu não tenho culpa se você gosta de ficar atrás dessa muralha que você construiu á sua volta! Você só pensa em estudar, e não liga pra ninguém! – Albus sentia o loiro apertar seu pescoço com força.

- Eu venho me perguntando isso há seis anos, e agora eu pergunto a você: Se faz tão mau juízo de mim, porque se aproximou? Hein?!

E o ódio nos olhos de Scorpius era tão grande que Albus sentiu-se excitado. Nunca vira nada nos orbes cinza a não ser um imenso vazio, e agora ele estava quase explodindo, demonstrando que não era de ferro, que podia sentir alguma coisa.

- Eu... – Albus mal conseguia falar, e queria que Scorpius aproximasse mais o corpo do seu.

- Você fala de mim, pensando no miserável que eu sou, pensando que eu não ligo nem pra você nem pra ninguém, mas e você, Albus? Você por acaso pensou, se deu ao trabalho de ver o que eu sentia?! – ele se aproximava cada vez mais, sufocando-o com a mão, apertando o corpo contra o dele, os rostos bem próximos – NÃO! Você só ficava aí pelos cantos pensando em como eu sou péssimo, e agindo da mesma forma para preservar seu orgulho idiota! Que coisa mais _Grifinória,_Potter! Talvez você devesse estar lá, e não aqui, comigo! Eu soube desde aquele primeiro dia no trem, que eu seria apenas a sua rebeldia, o jeito de você afrontar os outros da sua família, tão _comuns_, tão parecidos uns com os outros, tão _Grifinórios_... Você se sentia deslocado, Albus. E você usou a mim e á Sonserina para eles olharem pra você, pra verem que você não era apenas uma cópia do seu pai, o grande Harry Potter! E eu fui ainda mais imbecil que você, porque eu deixei! Eu entrei nesse jogo estúpido e não consegui mais sair! E a culpa é sua! – seus olhos brilhavam, e Albus sabia que Scorpius já estava quase passando da barreira do controle.

- Eu não usei você pra nada, Scorpius! E você não sabe do que está falando, se eu fui pra Sonserina é porque eu tenho as características necessárias pra entrar nessa casa, só isso! E deixe de ser cara de pau e inverter a situação! Foi _você_ que me usou, fazendo eu me sentir um idiota todo esse tempo, sabendo como eu me sentia, quando nem eu mesmo sabia, se divertindo ás minhas custas! – Albus ainda era dominado pela raiva, mas seus sentidos começavam a ficar turvados, devido á proximidade, o corpo sendo amassado pelo de Scorpius, os dedos gelados dele de encontro á sua pele quente.

- Eu fui o que você sempre esperou de mim, Albus! Negue que desde a primeira vez que você me viu, você esperou que eu te rejeitasse, que eu agisse da pior maneira possível, que eu fosse ser o pior filha da puta desse mundo!

- Bem, você fez muito bem o seu papel! – Albus exclamou com sarcasmo.

- E você também fez o seu magnificamente, agindo da mesma forma! Por sua culpa, eu vivo nesse inferno, e tudo que eu vejo é você e esses seus malditos olhos verdes! Até quando eu fecho os olhos, está lá, e eu passei a detestar até mesmo o verde sonserino, que lembra tanto o _seu _verde!

Albus piscou.

- O... _quê_?

- Você esteve tão centrado em você mesmo, e obcecado em me fazer pensar que você não estava nem aí para mim, que não percebeu o que sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz, idiota!

- Ah! – Albus finalmente empurrou-o, a raiva voltando com força total – E você ainda nega que ria de mim! Até _você_ sempre soube! Eu sei que eu fui um pouco lerdo em perceber, ou admitir, que seja, mas você não precisava ter agido dessa maneira todos esses anos! Até VOCÊ sabia que eu gostava de você! Até você sabia de algo que, como você mesmo diz, estava debaixo do meu nariz! E quem é você pra falar de inferno? – empurrou-o com força, tentado a socá-lo novamente, enquanto observava o sangue seco no nariz do loiro – Eu fiquei obcecado com você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, isso sim é o inferno!

- Você ficou obcecado com o que eu representava, imbecil!

- Depois sou eu que me dou pouco valor! – Albus exclamou exasperado.

- Você está se dando pouco valor agora, como sempre! O que sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz, não eram os _seus _sentimentos, e sim os _meus_!

- De que diabos você está falando, Scorpius? O que estava debaixo do meu nariz era que você não se importava comigo! Até Emma percebeu o que eu sentia por você, e disse que eu era um idiota, porque você nunca poderia gostar de mim! Nem mesmo como amigo! O que eu me pergunto é se você gosta de alguém, Malfoy!

- _Malfoy_... O meu nome pesou tanto em sua opinião sobre mim, Albus... E quer saber, você não apenas se dá pouco valor, como dá pouco valor a mim, também... Você sempre pensou e esperou o pior, sempre ficava esperando eu tomar alguma iniciativa, covarde demais para correr o risco de ser rejeitado! Pois nós agimos da mesma forma, Albus! Eu também não queria ser rejeitado, e lhe dei exatamente aquilo que você esperava... O pior de mim! E agora me poupe dessa discussão idiota, isso não vai nos levar á nada... – e virou-se, caminhando em direção ao castelo.

E Albus decidiu mandar ás favas o medo de ser rejeitado, decidiu que não importava o que eles haviam passado, e o tempo que ambos demoraram em dizer tudo o que estava entalado em suas gargantas. Já errara demais com Scorpius.

Em passos largos, alcançou o loiro e virou-o de frente para si, puxando-o pela nuca e colando suas bocas com uma ferocidade que era fruto de seis anos de frustração.

E quando Scorpius abriu a boca e as línguas se chocaram, houve rendição. De ambas as partes.

Scorpius puxou Albus pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto Albus corria as mãos pelas costas magras do loiro.

Albus se sentia queimar. Insinuou uma perna entre as de Scorpius e ouviu-o ofegar. Foi conduzindo-o para trás até estarem encostados na árvore. Levou as mãos aos cabelos macios de Scorpius, e sentiu-o apertando sua cintura com mais força. Albus ajeitou-se entre as pernas do loiro e logo os membros se roçaram.

Sentiu um arrepio da cabeça aos pés. Sempre gostara de meninas, mas o que estava lhe dando prazer agora não era o fato de ele ser um menino, e sim o fato dele ser _Scorpius._

Suspirou, e com certa hesitação, separou-se dele, e abriu-lhe o cinto. Scorpius não pareceu se importar. Encontrou uma cueca boxer preta, e o volume sobre ela. Olhou para o loiro com insegurança.

Albus soltou a respiração, e observou as mãos de Scorpius também irem de encontro ao seu cinto, e depois de abri-lo, encontrarem seu pênis, por cima da cueca, e apertá-lo sem a menor cerimônia. Albus ofegou e fechou os olhos brevemente. Em seguida, fez o mesmo que Scorpius, e enfiou a mão na calça do outro, colocando-a por dentro da cueca, sentindo toda sua extensão, dura como pedra. Apertou levemente e acariciou a ponta, ouvindo com satisfação o gemido de Scorpius.

Beijou-o novamente, e começou a masturbá-lo, á princípio lentamente, e depois com rapidez e urgência, á medida que os ofegos e pequenos grunhidos do loiro aumentavam.

Desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele, e mordeu a pele imaculada. Sorriu quando sentiu as mãos de Scorpius descerem por suas costas e apertarem-lhe as nádegas, depois entrando pela calça para sentir a pele macia. Um segundo depois, a mão de Scorpius também estava masturbando-o, com uma destreza que enlouqueceu Albus.

Voltaram a se beijar ferozmente, apertando-se um contra o outro como se quisessem se fundir. Os beijos agressivos mal conseguiam conter os gemidos, que estavam ficando _altosdemais_.

Albus afundou o rosto no ombro de Scorpis e levou uma mão ao rosto do outro, sentindo que estava para gozar. Scorpius se derramava em sua mão naquele momento.

- Scorpius... – sussurrou com a voz extremamente rouca.

E Scorpius beijou-o, e Albus sentiu o gosto de cigarro, e até gostou daquilo. E o beijo agora era carinhoso, gentil, e teve o poder de fazer Albus ter o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Era como se visse estrelas e fogos de artifício explodindo á sua frente.

Abraçou o loiro, e deixaram-se escorregar até o chão, ainda abraçados.

- Scorpius, eu...

- Shhh... – o loiro colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Albus, calando-o.

- Você vai dar o seu melhor para mim agora? – Albus perguntou, ignorando que o outro com certeza queria ficar em silêncio.

- Eu vou te dar o que você esperar de mim, Albus. Eu sempre fiz isso. – murmurou em voz baixa.

- Eu espero tudo, Scorpius. Tudo.

- Então é isso que você terá.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas Albus precisava falar.

- O seu problema no coração... É muito grave, não é?

- É, Albus. – Scorpius fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Você nasceu com isso?

- Sim, Albus, eu nasci. E se eu fosse trouxa, não teria passado de uma semana de vida. – ele disse de maneira rude – É uma doença rara. Mas, como tive a sorte de nascer bruxo, sempre há alguma poção milagrosa, além dos inúmeros feitiços que eu não sei nem o nome, que usaram quando eu era bebê para que eu pudesse viver e ter uma vida praticamente normal. – ele deu de ombros – Não sei como eu não caí duro depois dessa discussão idiota que tivemos... – ele franziu os lábios com desdém – Eu não costumo ficar nervoso, eu não posso ficar nervoso.

- Entendi.

- Oh, eu não necessito que você _também _me trate como se eu fosse de vidro. – ele resmungou ao ver a expressão preocupada de Albus.

- Também?

- Oh, a minha mãe só falta querer me dar comida na boca, e meu pai também é bem cauteloso, apesar de ser bem menos exagerado que ela.

- Eles te amam, só isso... – Albus sorriu antes a careta do loiro.

- Eu sei, Albus, mas é que me incomoda que me tratem como se eu fosse um inválido. Nem pense em me tratar assim!

- Prometa que não vai mais fumar, e eu não pegarei no seu pé. – Albus sorriu e Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- _Urgh... _Está certo, Albus, eu prometo nunca mais colocar um cigarro na boca, contanto que você não encha o saco me tratando como um bebê.

- Eu nunca te trataria como bebê, Scorpius... Sabe, você não desperta muito o instinto protetor dos outros. – ele disse sorrindo divertido.

- Quem o faz é digno de pena. – Scorpis disse com arrogância.

- Concordo. – Albus respondeu com seriedade – Nossa, que coisa estúpida. – riu balançando a cabeça em negação.

- O quê?

- O que eu pensei agora... Sabe, o que será que nossos pais diriam se nos vissem agora?

- _Déjà vu_... – resmungou em tom baixo.

- O quê? Eu não escutei, fale mais alto.

- Eu sei lá, Albus, pra quê você quer saber isso? – perguntou com impaciência.

- Sei lá, eu fiquei imaginando a cara deles, só isso. – deu de ombros e aproximou o rosto do de Scorpius – Me beija.

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, obedecendo ao pedido. E Albus também sorriu, ainda que internamente, por Scorpius estar sorrindo. _Para ele. _

- Se transforma em tigre... – sussurrou quando Scorpius tirou os lábios dos seus e levou-os ao seu pescoço.

- Pra quê? – Scorpius perguntou com a voz abafada e rouca, mordendo e lambendo o pescoço de Albus.

- Pra eu te ver daquele jeito de novo sem estar quase me borrando nas calças. – ele murmurou entre um gemido e Scorpius riu suavemente.

- Está certo. – afastou-se de Albus e ficou em pé.

Albus olhou fascinado o garoto loiro e bonito se transformar no lindo tigre de bengala branco.

- Merlin... – Albus sussurrou e adiantou-se para acariciar o pêlo suave.

- _Ah, minha querida, você os encontrou... _

Albus estacou no lugar, e virou a cabeça lentamente, deparando-se com Filch e Madame Norris a poucos passos de distância.

- Eu sabia que você estava aprontando, Malfoy! – Filch murmurou entrecerrando os olhos esbranquiçados – Mas agora eu te peguei, seu animagozinho ilegal! – exclamou com evidente prazer.

Scorpius voltou á sua forma humana e rolou os olhos em evidente descaso.

- É mesmo, e o que o grande _aborto _vai fazer? – perguntou com escárnio, e Filch arregalou tanto os olhos que Albus teve a impressão que eles iriam saltar para fora.

- O que foi que você disse, seu moleque insolente? – Filch perguntou com ódio e amargura na voz.

- Apesar de você ser um aborto inútil, creio que sua audição é ótima, apesar da idade... – respondeu com ironia.

- Ora, seu...! – agora o velho parecia espumar de raiva e sua postura pareceu firme por um momento, ao invés de torta e encurvada.

Scorpius praticamente bocejou, e com indiferença, pegou sua varinha e apontou na direção de Filch. O zelador estava vermelho como um tomate, mas nesse instante empalideceu de medo.

- _Obliviate._

E com um grunhido sentido, Filch caiu ao chão, enquanto sua gata miava assustada.

- Vamos embora antes que mais alguém resolva aparecer... – Albus murmurou e puxou Scorpius pela mão.

Chegaram ao salão comunal Sonserino e sentaram-se em um dos sofás, Albus abraçando Scorpius pelos ombros.

- Tomara que o seu feitiço dê certo e que ele tenha esquecido de tudo que aconteceu desde o momento que ele nos viu em diante... – Albus murmurou em tom preocupado.

- Albus, funcionou, não se preocupe... – Scorpius resmungou com indiferença – Até parece que eu ia deixar aquele projeto de ser humano ferrar comigo! – exclamou em tom ultrajado e Albus riu.

- Está certo, então... – sorriu e mordeu o lábio – Scorpius, o que você pensa fazer depois que terminar Hogwarts? Você nunca falou...

- _Você _nunca perguntou. – rebateu e Albus bufou - E porque a pergunta, idiota, diga-se de passagem, agora?

- Não é uma pergunta idiota, e eu sei lá, me veio na cabeça e eu quis perguntar agora... – Albus murmurou com impaciência – E você também nunca me perguntou o que eu quero fazer depois que eu me formar! – disse exasperado.

- Porque você já disse... Jogador de Quadribol, não é?– perguntou em tom de escárnio.

- Qual é o problema em ser jogador de quadribol? – Albus fechou a cara.

- Eu disse que há algum problema em ser jogador de quadribol? – perguntou sorrindo.

- O seu tom me disse isso... Agora fala o que _você _quer fazer.

- Eu ainda não sei... Até o final do ano que vem eu me decido. – deu de ombros.

- Mas, Scor...

- Dá pra parar de falar? – Scorpius empurrou Albus deitado no sofá e deitou-se por cima dele.

Albus calou-se imediatamente e engoliu em seco. Começou a roçar o corpo contra o de Scorpius, que abaixou a cabeça e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha de um jeito quase obsceno, enquanto descia a mão por seu corpo, subindo as vestes e tirando-as com o auxílio de Albus, que levantou o corpo ligeiramente.

Assim que o loiro viu os mamilos, eriçados pelo frio (ou não), abaixou a cabeça e passou a beijá-los e mordiscá-los, escutando os suspiros de Albus.

Scorpius afastou-se e começou a abrir o seu cinto, mas antes de terminar, praguejou algo incompreensível e levantou-se.

Albus abriu os olhos de par em par e se deparou com Emma olhando-os, os olhos cheios de ódio e amargura.

- Então você foi correndo procurá-lo! – ela exclamou com desprezo – E vejo que ele não te rejeitou... – ela franziu os lábios – Aposto que todos vão adorar saber das novidades! – ela disse com um sorriso falso.

Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam e compreenderam, sem a necessidade de palavras, que não queriam que ninguém soubesse deles. Pelo menos não agora.

- Espero que o seu _Obliviate _seja mesmo bom, Scorpius. – Albus murmurou depois de um longo suspiro.

**Um ano depois...**

Scorpius observou Harry Potter lançar um olhar discreto na direção de seu pai, e o mesmo responder com um leve aceno.

Scorpius guardou seu sorriso sarcástico e pensou que guardar para si que sabia do caso de _anos _de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy fora o melhor.

Agora conseguia entende-los... Sempre gostara de Albus, mas como seria a relação deles, é claro, se algum dia ela chegasse a acontecer, era algo em que ele não pensava.

E conseguia entende-los porque faria o mesmo. Ninguém nunca soube de seu relacionamento com Albus e nem nunca saberia.

Se casaria com uma moça de alguma abastada família sangue-puro, teria filhos, herdeiros do nome e da fortuna Malfoy, e se Albus concordasse, continuariam juntos, em segredo.

E sua vida seria como a de seu pai... E não o culpava, porque não _se _culpava.

Olhou para Albus, cujos olhos verdes brilhavam, olhando para o grande salão pela última vez, antes dos diplomas serem entregues.

O começo de uma nova vida.

Vida que poderiam ter _juntos_, ainda que separados aos olhos de todos os outros.

Olhou novamente para o pai, que se levantava. Alguns minutos depois o Sr. Potter também levantou, dando uma desculpa qualquer á esposa, dizendo que estaria de volta antes do início da cerimônia.

Sorriu, pensando que esse tal de _amor _era a pior coisa que poderia existir.

E ao mesmo tempo, a _melhor_.

**FIM**


End file.
